The Sleepover
by PoodleLover15
Summary: Kimi and Lil host a slumber party one night and they only invite their female friends to attend, so the uninvited guests (which are boys) decide to sneak in and see what goes on during the slumber party. Will they get caught or be able to watch everything from start to end, or will something else happen? Zack is owned by Celrock, and Peter, Wendy, and Regina are owned by TCKing12.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 5th 2026"_

It was a cold night in The Confederacy, 7:15 p.m. to be exact. A slumber party was held in Peter and Kimi's Castle, an event that only the Queen and her friends could attend to. This was planned a week ago by Kimi and Lil, who had hoped that the slumber party could be a perfect night to have a girls night out. Only 8 girls attended and the slumber party already looked exciting. Inside the castle, Nicole and Wendy were busy eating some popcorn while watching Lil and Regina play Rugrats Go Wild, Susie was focused on painting her fingernails, Wally was listening to her I-Pod, and Angelica was occupied on a nearby computer. Kimi, on the other hand, had to use the restroom. While the successful event continued in the castle, it looked as though 8 uninvited guests were diligently peeking through a window, unseen by the girls inside.

"I can't believe that Lil had a slumber party and she wouldn't invite us." Tommy said, peeping through the window and eyeing down the girls inside.

"It's probably because we're guys, for crying out loud!" Phil replied, peeping inside as well.

"Well, what should we do besides looking all night through this window?" Chuckie asked.

"Go in there!" Harold cried, everyone except Peter nodding to his answer.

"Why? Wouldn't it be rude to do such a thing like that?" Peter asked.

Everyone glared at Peter. However, Tommy sighed.

"Maybe he's right, everyone. As men, we shouldn't do something so wrong and just enter a place where we are not welcome. Maybe we should just..." Tommy started to say.

However, before he could finish his sentence, Tommy took another look inside and noticed that Lil was heading upstairs.

* * *

"Where are you going, Lil? We still need to finish our game." Regina asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm just going upstairs to change. I'll be right back." Lil replied with a small smile.

"Okay then. I'll just let Wendy play with me until you get back." Regina said.

"Alright." Lil said before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Where you going, Tommy?" Dil asked, after seeing his brother climb up a tree that was located behind everyone.

"I am going to see what Lil is up to. Later." Tommy replied.

Tommy continued to climb, leaving everyone while they continued with their peeping. After several seconds of climbing, Tommy finally stopped at the window of the room that Lil was in, clearly witnessing the activities happening inside. His jaw dropped when he found Lil half naked in the room, only dressed in a white colored bra and white frilly panties that were visible to his view. Tommy couldn't believe how beautiful and angelic her body was, even though he had seen her body before. Wanting to catch a closer view, Tommy leaped from the tree and luckily hung on the outer windowsill, unnoticed by her. Catching a good glimpse inside, his eyes grew huge when he realized his wife removing her bra and revealing her unbelievable breasts.

"Whoa." Tommy muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Tommy noticed that Lil was somehow in a disappointed state. He kept his undivided attention to her.

"Oh, Tommy, why do you always refuse me whenever I want to make love at night? Do you still love me?" Lil asked herself in a gloomy tone.

After her final cries, she slowly begins to manually massage and caress her left breast.

"How come nowadays you stop giving me compliments, like telling me that I smell good or say that I'm pretty once in a while? You don't do those things anymore." Lil whispered, now pinching the now erect nipple from her firm left breast.

Tommy did realize that she had a point there as he would always ignore his wife most of the time just to spend his time hanging out with Dil or the other Rugrats, playing sports, or working at his movie studio.

Tommy then noticed that Lil was using her free hand to finger herself. He could hear her soft moans of pleasure as she continues her manual satisfaction. Tommy nearly lost it, wanting to just jump inside her room and plow his wife right there on the spot, but his dirty thoughts was interrupted when they both heard a knock on the door, quickly stopping Lil from her actions.

"Lillian, where are you? Don't you want to finish the game?" Regina's voice asked from behind the closed door.

"I thought Wendy was playing with you." Lil said.

"Yeah, but she is terrible at the game." Regina said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Lil replied.

Lil quickly dressed herself in a light blue vest and pink pajama pants. After she finished dressing, she noticed that the window of the room was wide open.

Tommy noticed Lil looking over to his direction, coming towards the window, and he swiftly dropped his head from her view. Lil slammed down the window and exited her room, unaware that she closed the window on Tommy's hands.

"YEEEEOOOOWW!" Tommy screamed in pain, releasing his hands from the grasp. He then realized that he wasn't holding onto anything and he muttered "Oh, no.".

* * *

Back down below, while everyone was still pressing their faces in the window, Zack could somehow hear something or basically someone falling from above him.

"Do you guys hear something? It sounds like someone's falling." Zack asked.

Chuckie looked up, noticing that it was Tommy ready to plummet unto everyone below.

"Oh, boy." Chuckie muttered.

Tommy dropped heavily on everyone, creating a loud thud audible enough to be heard by the girls inside.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Susie asked, startled by the sudden sound.

"I think it came from outside." Regina said, going towards the same closed window that the guys were peeping through.

After opening the window and searching outside, realizing that there was nothing in sight, Regina decided to shut the window and re-join the girls.

"I guess we must be hearing things. There wasn't anything out there." Regina said with a confused expression.

"Oh, well." Nicole muttered, shrugging.

Lil finally arrived back downstairs, drying her hands with a towel.

"Alright, I'm back, Regina. Let's finish this game." Lil said happily.

"Okay, Lil. By the way, what's up with the towel? Did you went in the bathroom to wash your hands or something?" Regina inquired.

The brunette giggled nervously.

"Yeah, I did something earlier and got my hands dirty." Lil replied.

Regina shrugged as Lil joined her on their game.

* * *

Appearing out of a bush, all of the guys rubbed their heads in serious pain from Tommy's unexpected drop.

"Ow, Tommy! How the heck did you fall from that tree?" Phil asked his Brother-In-Law.

"For the last time, I'm sorry!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What are the girls doing now?" Stephen asked while rubbing his head.

Chuckie pressed his face to the window and groaned in disgust.

"Girly stuff." Chuckie replied.

"That's it?" Harold asked, also pressing his face onto the window.

Everyone went back to peeping through the window and they were disappointed at the boring activities that were going on in the castle.

"Well, I'm outta here." Zack said, about to take his leave.

"Yeah, me too. Susie is basically doing the same things she does at home, which is staring at herself in the mirror and putting on makeup. I'm going home." Stephen added.

While Zack, Stephen, and everyone else except Tommy, Dil, and Peter left the area, the two Pickles brothers and the king suddenly heard something that really caught their attention.

* * *

"So, Lil, you've been Tommy's wife for 5 years. What's it like? How does he treat you in bed?" Regina asked, smiling mischievously.

Lil was surprised from her unexpected question and tried her best to answer.

"He's good." Lil replied faintly.

"Really? How good is he? Is he THAT good?" Regina asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, let's just say that some things should be kept as a secret." Lil replied, slightly embarrassed that she had nothing to talk about.

Regina giggled sweetly.

"Okay, Lil, I understand." Regina said. She then asked "Anyone else?".

* * *

"Everyone, come here, quickly! Now they're talking about us!" Peter called out.

In a split second, the guys rushed back and everyone went back to press their faces on the window.

"This better be good." Zack said, peeking inside.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I love it when Stephen comes home at night and pleases the heck out of me! I remember that one night I was in serious heat and I begged him to rape me." Susie said, catching everyone's attention.

"And how was it?" Wendy desperately asked.

"He made me have three orgasms in one night." Susie replied.

"Wow." all of the girls said in astonishment.

* * *

"Darn it, Stephen, you're an animal." Phil said.

"Heh, heh, looks like I still got it." Stephen remarked confidently.

"Everyone, be quiet! They're still talking!" Dil said, hushing the guys.

* * *

"Dil is such a gentleman. He writes me poems, open doors for me, and he even brings me flowers. I'm so glad that he's mine forever." Wendy said to everyone with a smile.

The girls awed to Wendy's comment while the guys outside groaned in disgust, not wanting to hear that boring mushy story.

"How about you, Regina? How's Zack? Is he good as well?" Lil asked.

"Well... I just don't want to talk about it." Regina replied.

"Come on, Reggie, we're all girls here. Whatever you have to tell us about Zackary, we all can understand. At least tell us what size he is. With his height, he's gotta be as big as we expected it to be." Lil reassured her.

"That's the problem. He's not big at all. He small, I mean VERY small. Sometimes when I want to have oral sex with him I can't because I can't find the blasted thing. And it's kind of ironic because I had a daughter with the guy." Regina said. She then asked "Do you know how it feels when you stick your pinky finger inside of you? Yeah that's the same feeling I get when we have sex. Sometimes I fake the sounds of moaning just to make him feel like he's pleasuring me. He needs to grow that thing!" Regina replied.

The girls paused at Regina's reply, surprised and amazed.

* * *

The guys outside burst out in laughter. They couldn't believe that after all that talk Zack had, saying that he's bigger than everyone in Modesto, his wife exposed him for the pathetic joke he really was.

"Don't believe her! She's lying!" Zack exclaimed, trying to hide back tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"Wow, Zack, I don't think she's lying about a single word. Those things sound so darn true! Oh, my ribs!" Dil cried, trying to control his never ending laughter.

Already in humiliation, Zack went back to paying his attention to the girls inside.

* * *

"Chuckie is good and all, but there are sometimes that a girl loves it when a man lasts longer in bed, y'know." Nicole said in a disappointed tone in voice.

"Well, how long does he last in bed?" Angelica asked.

"10 minutes?" Wendy asked.

"10 seconds." Nicole replied.

* * *

All of the guys stared at Chuckie, surprisingly.

"Yes, it's true." Chuckie confessed.

"Man, you guys are pathetic." Phil said, shaking his head in displeasure.

* * *

"What about you, Wally? How's Phillip like?" Lil asked.

Wally sighed.

"I... I don't want to talk about that." Wally replied.

* * *

Everyone crossed their arms and glared at Phil.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now." Phil said in defeat.

* * *

"Okay, Angelica, you're the last here. Tell us about your love life. How's Harold? Is he good?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, he's good." Angelica replied.

"Like that's actually true." Nicole whispered to Lil, causing her to laugh silently.

"What the heck is so funny over there, Lil? Did someone give you a joke?" Angelica asked harshly.

"What's your problem, Angelica?" Lil asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing. I'm still trying to find out what Tommy has been seeing in you for the past 6 years." Angelica replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lil asked.

Just look at you. Sorry, but Tommy's going to regret sooner or later for falling in love with you." Angelica replied.

Enraged by her last remark, Lil aggressively slapped her Cousin-In-Law's face, sending it in an opposite direction. Angelica felt her face in complete shock from Lil's assault and glared heavily at the brunette.

"You little brat!" Angelica snarled.

Before Angelica could react, Susie jumped in, preventing the two from starting a catfight.

"Stop it, girls!" Susie yelled. She then asked "What kind of slumber party is this with all of the unnecessary violence?".

The two suddenly calmed down, only giving each other rude glares.

* * *

"Darn it, Tommy, your wife's very bold for what she did to Angelica." Dil commented.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming." Tommy replied.

"Look!" Phil interrupted, pointing at the window.

"Are they going to do what I think they are going to do?" Peter asked.

"Yes, they are." Chuckie replied.

They were all taken aback while catching the sight of all of the girls, except Lil, Angelica, and Wendy undressing their shirts and removing their bras, exposing their breasts. They had no earthly clue what was going to happen next.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. Maybe it's time to go now." Peter said, sternly.

"Why?" Stephen asked, a bit annoyed that Peter was being a loser that night.

"It's just not right!" Peter replied.

"Shut it, will ya?" Zack asked angrily.

* * *

"Come on, Angelica and Lil. Show us how big you are up there." Wally said to them, her C-cup sized breasts exposed to their view.

Lil scoffed, not wanting to take a look at Angelica or anyone else at the party.

"Would you two stop this nonsense and make up already. There was no absolute reason for you to start fighting anyway!" Regina asked, slightly upset.

"Calm down, Regina. Lillian is just afraid that her breasts will not be as big as mines." Angelica taunted, now removing her brown shirt, exposing her firm D-cup sized breasts.

"Oh, yeah?" Lil asked, quickly removing her light blue vest and bra, now showing off her mounds as well. For some reason, they looked as though they had the same sized breasts.

"Mine's bigger than your's." Angelica teased, causing Lil to growl like a wild cat.

"Where's Kimi?" Nicole asked in wonder.

"She's in the bathroom, but she's been in there for a very long time." Wendy replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go check on her." Nicole said, leaving the area.

Heading upstairs and stopping in front of the closed door of the bathroom, Nicole gently knocked several times, trying to get Kimi's attention.

"Kimi, what're you doing in there that's making you take so long?" Nicole asked, hoping to get a good answer.

_"I'm busy fixing my hair. I'll be out soon."_ Kimi replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up because the slumber party is not fun without you." Nicole said.

Nicole re-entered downstairs. Upon doing so, she saw Regina still tying to stop Lil and Angelica from their constant bickering.

"Okay girls, stop this useless fighting right now!" Regina cried in frustration, trying to part the topless girls from starting another rumble in the castle.

"Not until that idiot apologizes to me!" Lil snapped.

"It takes one to know one." Angelica mocked.

* * *

"Tommy, go in there and stop Lil from fighting with your cousin!" Chuckie cried.

"Heck no! This is better than cable!" Tommy replied, staring deep inside the castle.

"I know. Watching two hot girls fight with their boobs out is way better than working on songs." Stephen added.

* * *

After several minutes of loud arguing, it looks as though Lil and Angelica had settled down and calmed themselves.

"Now, are you two girls finished with this senseless fight?" Regina calmly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Angelica replied, turning her back to everyone with her arms crossed.

"Lil?" Regina asked, hoping for an answer similar to Angelica's.

Lil had her back turned as well, not wanting to answer Regina, but she knew the more she acted that way would probably cause Angelica to tease her again, so she surrendered.

"Okay, I'll stop."Lil replied.

Lil's final answer caused Regina and the other girls to smile with glee.

"Yes! Everyone's friends again!" Wendy cheered happily.

"Not yet. They have to hug on it first." Regina said.

"Really?" Lil asked.

"So, girls, aren't you going to hug out your hatred for each other so this slumber party can get back to normal?" Regina asked calmly.

Lil and Angelica turned to each other, staring blankly in each other's eyes, waiting for either one of them to make the first step. It was Lil who made the first attempt, walking slowly to the blonde haired woman. Angelica took notice and proceeded as well. Seconds later, the two girls closed in for one warm and forgiving hug as the other girls clapped and cheered in the background. Strangely, Lil felt a pillow hit her backside as some feathers flew out.

"Pillow fight!" Wendy yelled, hitting Lil again with her pillow.

This turned out into an all-night war of pillow fighting, all girls completely topless and only dressed in their pajama pants while knocking each other with pillows, causing feathers to fly all over the place.

* * *

"Now that's something that we came to see!" Phil exclaimed, pressing his face more into the glass window.

"I'm going in there!" Harold said, about to open the window but was stopped by Tommy.

"Are you crazy? As much as we all want to just go in there and join those girls, we shouldn't be rude and just jump into a place where we're not wanted." Tommy asked.

"Eh, whatever." Harold muttered, shrugging and going back to looking inside with the rest of the guys.

Entertained with what was going on inside the castle, Peter did notice that Kimi was still nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kimi?" Peter asked everyone.

"I heard Wendy say that she's upstairs in the bathroom." Chuckie replied.

"Still? What could she be doing so long in there?" Peter asked.

"Hey, loverboy. Climb up that tree to the bathroom window to find out yourself." Dil replied, still peeping inside.

His suggestion gave Peter a good idea and he climbed up the same tree behind them to see what Kimi was doing, leaving everyone to continue the peeping activities


	2. Chapter 2

While climbing up further up the big tree, Peter suddenly heard faint sweet and soft voices of moaning, voices that seemed very familiar to him.

_ "Kimi?"_ Peter wondered, climbing up further.

The voices got closer each time he climbed higher, eager to find out what's causing them. Finally reaching at the bathroom window, Peter stopped, paralyzed at what finally came to his view. It was Kimi sitting on the toilet, her legs wide open, pleasuring herself with an object that was unidentifiable by him since he was far away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing tonight, his Queen trying to satisfy herself by masturbating in the castle's bathroom.

"Oh yes, oh yes! That's it, Peter, right there..." Kimi cried, still pleasuring herself.

Peter was confused a bit, since his name is being called when she was the only person in the bathroom.

"Keep going, Peter, I'm about to cum!" Kimi moaned.

Peter was too desperate to find out what his Queen was using to satisfy her, so he jumped from the tree over to the bathroom's outer windowsill, successfully hanging on the edge. Finally getting a somewhat good view inside, Peter was astonished to discover the object Kimi was using. An 8 inch, dark purple vibrator that resembled any man's manhood. Peter was aroused with the activity happening inside, leaning over the window and forgetting if Kimi could see him.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming!" Kimi squealed as he orgasm occurred, her fluids spraying all over her vibrator.

Overly aroused, Peter mistakenly dropped inside the bathroom with a loud thud, quickly startling his Queen.

"P-Peter?" Kimi asked, quickly hiding her hands by closing her legs with the vibrator still inside her, which she managed to turn it off just in time when she noticed Peter getting up.

"Uh-I u-um, I'm going to g-go now." Peter said as his face flushed and he was about to take his leave.

"No! Stay here." Kimi said.

Peter was absolutely baffled at Kimi's words. He expected her to burst out with rage just for interrupting her but he couldn't help but gaze at the embarrassed look on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kimi. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just that..." Peter started to say.

However, before Peter could finish speaking, Kimi spoke up.

"It's okay, Peter. No need for apologies." Kimi said, now opening her legs and freeing her hands, stuffing the vibrator into a nearby drawer.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now, come here." Kimi replied in a low tone that surprised him, wagging her finger for him to come to her direction.

Slightly afraid, Peter went over to Kimi timidly, seeing her get off from the toilet as he was ready to see what Kimi wanted from him but he stopped, just inches away from her.

"Kimi, don't try to hurt me! Like I said earlier, I'm sor..." Peter started to say.

"Oh, just shut it and kiss me already." Kimi snapped.

"W-What?" Peter asked, taken aback by her response.

Without hesitation, Kimi gripped Peter's shoulders and brought him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Peter's eyes flew open from her unexpected attempt but they slowly closed seconds after as he placed his hands on her hips. Peter could feel Kimi's wet tongue poking at the front of his teeth, wanting badly to explore the insides of his mouth. He opened his mouth, resulting both of them in a serious tongue wrestle. Peter could hear Kimi's soft moans as their kiss deepened but released his mouth from her's, since he wanted to catch some air. Breathing heavily, Kimi stared into his eyes.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go to a better place." Kimi whispered huskily.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"You'll see." Kimi replied seductively, holding his hand and opening the bathroom door to make their exit.

Kimi led Peter down to the first floor and they both entered a very dark room, leaving Peter confused again.

"So, where are we?" Peter asked.

Kimi turned on the light, quickly closing the door, and staring heavily at Peter with serious lust in her eyes.

"Our room." Kimi replied in a low tone, rushing over to Peter and roughly joining her lips with his.

Peter and Kimi both fell onto their bed as their mouths stayed glued onto each other. Kimi was above her husband and she was already trying to unbutton his pants.

"Kimi..." Peter whispered breathlessly as he and Kimi broke their wet kiss, him watching her continue to undress him.

Successfully, Kimi got his pants loose and she quickly threw the discarded garment to the nearby floor, now showing off Peter's gray colored boxers as well as the noticable bulge poking out to her view.

"Already excited are we?" Kimi asked teasingly.

"Kimi, what is your..." Peter started to ask.

Peter was quickly stopped from his questioning just as his Queen placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shh... no more talking. Just relax, Peter." Kimi softly whispered in his ear, her warm breath slightly sending chills in Peter's body.

Peter obeyed and he and Kimi engaged in another hot and passionate kiss, their mouths in a serious battle like two pitbull dogs. Kimi broke their kiss, nibbling down on Peter's neck and causing him to whimper quietly. He was somehow surprised at how aggressive she was on his neck. She then trailed her kisses down to his chest and stomach, stopping at his midsection. She smiled devilishly at the King as she slowly began pulling down his boxers, allowing his rigid member to flip into place. Kimi gasped when she caught sight of Peter's 7 inch member, which was twitching desperately.

"Wow, Peter... you're so big..." Kimi whispered.

Kimi smirked, taking his member with one hand and playfully teasing its tip by rubbing her thumb finger against it. Peter inhaled sharply at the first touch in sensation. Kimi giggled, now stroking the length at a slow and smooth pace. Peter groaned, slowly closing his eyes and wanting her go more faster from her heavenly stroking.

"Ohhh, Kimi..." Peter whispered breathlessly.

Kimi giggled again and she went a bit more faster with her stroking. She stopped seconds later, disappointing him. Confused, Peter opened his eyes and stared down at Kimi, only to see her licking her lips sensually. Many questions were going through his head as he wondered what was going to be her next attempt. Then suddenly, Kimi lowered her face dangerously close to his organ, staring up at him as he did the same to her.

Kimi could see the surprise in Peter's eyes, which caused her to giggle mischeviously as she finally engulfed his member into her warm mouth. Peter groaned, slamming his eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets at that wonderful feeling. She began, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, hearing her lover increase his groaning volume. Going a bit faster in her action, she used one hand and grasped Peter's appendage while using another to massage and caress his undersack to stimulate more pleasue for him. He inhaled sharply, not even thinking when he rested a hand on Kimi's head, drowning his fingers into her hair. Kimi was surprised from his unanticipated action and continued her sucking while enjoying Peter's groans and whimpers. Her actions of licking the sides of his organ, twirling her tongue around his tip, and massaging his undersack was too much for him as he could finally reach his climax any second.

"Kimi, I-I'm about to..." Peter said, almost out of breath.

Before Peter could release his seed into her mouth, Kimi quickly withdrew her mouth from him and covered the base of his manhood.

"W-What the heck? Why'd you do that, Kimi?" Peter asked, opening his eyes and staring down at his Queen, wondering what gave her the idea to stop him from giving her what he thought she wanted.

Kimi smirked devilishly, licking her lips and staring at him.

"Why you ask so many questions, Peter? I told you to relax." Kimi asked.

Kimi reached over to Peter's neck, again digging her teeth into the tender flesh of his clavicle, causing the King to almost squeal like a girl.

"Now it's your turn to make me feel good." Kimi whispered softly in his ear, licking his earlobe.

Peter realized that the ball was in his court now, so he took the hint as he aggressively kissed his Queen, already shoving his tongue inside to explore inside her mouth.

Kimi was startled by his sudden action and followed along and deepened their kiss, moaning softly along the way.

* * *

Back outside, the guys, overly excited with the pillow fight that was still occurring in the castle, were still peeping through the castle's window.

"Wow, Peter's been gone for a long time now." Chuckie said.

"I know. What's taking him so long?" Tommy asked.

"Well, he did climb the tree to see what Kimi's doing in the bathroom. Who knows, maybe he jumped in and they're having sex right now." Zack guessed.

However, everyone ignored him.

"Okay then." Zack said, joining everyone in their peeping.

* * *

Peter was already undoing Kimi's bra after he took off her gray vest, but he was somehow having some difficulties. He tried and tried and tried but there seemed to be no luck trying to remove the clothing. Kimi smiled, shaking her head at his situation and began reaching behind herself.

"Like this." Kimi whispered sweetly.

Kimi easily unclipped her black bra and playfully threw it on Peter's face. His eyes grew huge when he checked the label and realized that it was C-Cup sized. He looked over to Kimi and his heart dropped when he caught the sight of Kimi's bare mounds that seemed to have grown over the years.

"Kimiko... your breasts are... bigger." Peter said in surprise.

Kimi blushed from Peter's notice.

"You like?" Kimi asked coyly.

Peter's only answer was a simple nod as he heard yet another giggle from his Queen.

"Please touch them, Peter. I really want you to." Kimi said to him desperately.

Peter answered to her request as he slowly reached to cup Kimi's left breast with one hand. She gasped silently at the first touch to her sensitive area. Peter began caressing her breast in a slow and circular motion, causing his Queen to whimper blissfully.

"Oh yes, Peter." Kimi moaned, her eyes closing from this feeling that she receiving from her lover.

Peter used his other hand and cupped Kimi's other breast, enjoying the sounds of her moaning and whimpering increasing in volume.

"That's right, Peter. Keep going." Kimi moaned.

Without thinking, Peter pinched her erected nipples, hearing an ear piercing squeal from her. Although her screams could break glass, it was soothing music to Peter's ears as he continued pinching and tweaking his target. Kimi's body was on fire, her mind going blank as she couldn't believe how impressive Peter was on her breasts.

"Oh gosh, Peter, you're driving me crazy!" Kimi cried.

Peter sat up, now nibbling and sucking the hard, dark tan nipple. The Confederate Queen inhaled sharply from feeling Peter's teeth softly grinding against her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her and digging her fingers into his hair. She limply fell back after being overpowered by Peter, who was still continuing to dominate her soft breasts. She was then disappointed when she realized that he unintentionally stopped his actions and stared desperately at him. She blushed heavily when she caught sight of Peter trying to remove her gray pajama pants.

"You naughty boy. Did I say you can undress me?" Kimi asked mischievously to him. She then smirked and gave him a naughty wink and said "Just hurry up!".

Peter continued until he successfully removed the pajama pants from around her waist, showing off her surprisingly damp panties. Seeing how good the undergarment fit perfectly around her midsection, it would be too much for him when he catches sight of her precious and wanting flower. He reached down to whisper something in her ear.

"So tell me... how wet are you down there?" Peter asked.

Kimi smirked from his dirty question.

"Why don't you take it off and find out?" Kimi asked lightly.

Peter held the elastics of Kimi's black panties, looking up at her. She winked at him. Peter smirked as he began slowly removing her panties, pulling the damp underwear from off her legs and threw the discarded material on the floor. Now, Kimi was completely exposed to him, her erected breasts and bare womanhood in sight. He stared at her gorgeously shaped body as his member came back to life quickly.

"You're so darn beautiful, Kimi." Peter commented.

Kimi couldn't reply, she was just blushing too much. Peter smirked and lowered his head, sniffing the burning lust and desire from her moist opening. He gazed into her blue eyes as he ran his right hand along her thigh, while his left massaged the light patch of pubic hair.

"Ahhh, Peter... Don't tease me..." Kimi whimpered.

"Heh, alright then." Peter replied.

He kissed her lower lips and then he gently ran his tongue along the opening. A sweet whimper came out from her lips as she held onto the bed sheets, gripping them tightly. She thought that she was heaven from Peter's satisfying performance tonight. She grasped his head, trying to force him deeper into her crotch. Peter continued to lick and nibble at her pinkness until he closed his lips on her clit and began sucking on it gently. Kimi squealed in ecstasy as she could feel herself about to reach her peak.

"Ohhh yes, Peter. Right there, don't stop!" Kimi cried, drowning her fingers into his hair.

Within seconds, Kimi made her second orgasm for the night, screaming her husband's name at a high volume. He shushed her quickly.

"Shhh! Do you want the girls to hear you?" Peter asked.

She giggled and grabbed his face, quickly bringing him down for a deep and passionate kiss. Parting from his lips, she then rolled, placing herself on top and straddling the king. She gave him a sexy smirk, massaging his already erect member behind of her.

"So what do you think I should do next?" Kimi asked huskily.

"Surprise me." Peter replied, looking up at her.

Kimi giggled from his answer and straddled his thighs as she positioned herself above him, her lower lips very close at his rigid organ. She blushed as she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. Moans escaped from her mouth when her insides began to expand as her husband penetrated her.

"K-Kimi..." Peter groaned, feeling his length being squeezed from Kimi's tight flower.

She dropped her hands down to his shoulders as he grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him. They began to rock their hips together, creating a steady rhythm. Peter buried his face into her neck and started to gently nibble the area as she moaned in response.

"Mmmm..." Kimi purred silently.

She lets go of his shoulders and lifted her upper body as she took charge and began bouncing on Peter's manhood. He couldn't help but stare at her lovely breasts as they were going with her movements. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her mounds since she could tell that he anxiously wanted to hold them.

"OH!" Kimi gasped in pleasure.

Peter smirked and played dirty by pinching her stiff nipples, causing her to scream in more pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kimi chanted.

"You like that, huh?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Ah! Yes, Peter! I love it!" Kimi cried as she begins to pick up her pace.

He chuckled evilly as he tweaked her even more, sending waves of pleasure into her. She lowered herself down to his face and smashed her lips against his, still rocking hips onto him. Peter could almost feel himself ready to release any minute.

"Kimi... I'm... I'm gonna..." Peter stuttered.

She could easily tell what Peter's result was going to be, so she stopped her actions, confusing the monarch. He stared at her in wonder when he noticed her lifting herself off of his hard member and stood right above him. She blushed as a sweet smirk appeared on her lips as she turned around. Now her glamorous rear end was exposed to his view. Peter couldn't help but give her a careless spank on her cheek, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Pervert." Kimi teased him.

She slowly lowers herself down on him and resumes her past action in her reverse cowgirl position. Peter groaned as he could fell his queen massaging his under sack, to give him more pleasure. He grabbed her perk breasts once again and caressed them in a circular motion which caused Kimi to moan more from this feeling.

"That's right, Peter. Grab those breasts that you love so much!" Kimi cried.

While they continued their sensual actions, Peter could once again feel himself ready to release. With a cry of ecstasy, he came deeply into his lover's womb. They both collapsed as Kimi fell back onto her man, both panting heavily, trying to regain their strengths.

Peter was the first to break the silence.

"Kimi?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Kimi asked, out of breath.

"That was great." Peter replied.

She blushed from hearing his words.

"Oh, stop it." Kimi said.

"No, I mean it." Peter said, sniffing her hair, before saying "And another thing...".

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

He grabbed her breasts once more, causing the queen to gasp in bliss and started his way embracing them roughly.

"You have some nice boobs." Peter replied.

Kimi moaned and blushed from this feeling and now felt him nibble on her earlobe.

"Now it's my turn to be on top." Peter whispered seductively into her ear.

Since they both finally regained their strengths, they reversed positions, so now Peter was above his horny queen. She dropped him down and held him into another wild and wet kiss, moaning silently. They soon parted, a trail of saliva connected between their lips, and Peter lifted her right leg over his shoulder. He positioned his length inches away from her leaking flower. She had a confused look on her face since she was staring at the devilish smirk Peter was showing to her.

"What's taking you so long?" Kimi questioned impatiently.

"Beg for it." Peter replied darkly.

She raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"I want to hear you beg for me." Peter replied.

"Oh, gosh, Peter, why?" Kimi asked.

"I saw you in the bathroom masturbating with a vibrator. How many times have I told you that I should be the only one to make you scream?" Peter asked.

Kimi couldn't argue back as she did promise him that she wouldn't masturbate.

"Please, not now." Kimi pleaded.

"Either you beg or I'll just stop and get out of here." Peter said.

She always hated it whenever she lost to him, especially during their lovemaking. But she had no other choice, she really needed him tonight. Not hearing his desired cries from her, he slowly distanced his manhood away from her lips, causing her to react quickly.

"NO! Please put it inside me now! I want you to pound me as hard as you can! Make me your woman tonight, Peter!" Kimi pleaded.

"Well, if you want it that bad..." Peter said with a victorious smirk.

He gently penetrated her tight flower and felt her moist walls grasp around his length tightly. She squealed when she felt him inside of her and bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes.

He began to thrust into her and grunted at how she was even tighter in this position. Kimi felt like she was in heaven with the numerous waves of pleasure being sent into her body. He reached down and grabbed her delicate left breast as he continued to thrust himself in and out of his queen at a fast pace.

"Ah! Oh! Mmm! Yes, Peter! Faster! Harder!" Kimi cried.

Lowering his upper body onto her chest, he kissed her lips roughly, still bucking his hips into a faster motion. Kimi was constantly moaning, chanting his name at a high volume and not even caring if the girls could hear her. As his mouth made its way to her nipple, he began sucking fervently, causing her to moan more and dig her nails into his back.

"OH! HARDER, PETER! DEEPER!" Kimi yelled.

He stopped and whispered something naughty into her ear.

"Get on your hands and knees. I wanna see that rear." Peter ordered.

Kimi blushed heavily from his dirty request.

"Naughty boy." Kimi said.

As Peter pulled out from her, she changed her position and raised her behind high in the air for the taking. Staring at her exposed rear end, Peter could feel his member twitching desperately since he couldn't believe how incredible and perfect Kimi's rear end had looked to him. He positioned his stiff organ behind her and entered her seconds later. She moaned quickly and clutched onto the bed sheets. Peter held onto her hips and begins his rhythm, thrusting in and out of her sex from behind. Kimi certainly enjoyed this position since her moans were even louder than before.

"Ahhhh! Mmmm! That's right! Do me more! You're so good, Peter!" Kimi shouted.

He obliged, giving her some teasing spanks along the way.

"Oh, yes! Do that again!" Kimi ordered.

He continues his spanking, smirking each time he notices her rear end jiggle each time he does it. After several minutes of lovemaking in their doggystyle position, they both could feel themselves about to climax.

"Peter, baby, I'm gonna cum!" Kimi cried looking behind.

"M-Me too, Kimi!" Peter groaned.

"Cum with me, cum with the one you love! Oh, gosh, I love you, Peter!" Kimi cried.

At both their last sentences, they climaxed together, crying out in happiness as their juices filled each other and spilled onto the bed sheets. They both collapsed onto the bed, chests rising and falling. Kimi cuddled up to her man and traced a finger around his chest.

"That was incredible, Peter." Kimi said breathlessly.

"I know." Peter said.

"And it's been so long I've forgotten how big you were." Kimi said.

Peter chuckled, stroking her messy hair.

"I love you so much." Kimi whispered into his ear, causing him to smile.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen." Peter said, giving her a deep kiss on her lips.

She got up from the bed and dresses herself.

"Well you better get out of here and go back to wherever you came from. You know that no boys are allowed here tonight." Kimi said.

Peter nodded, getting up from the bed as well and redressing himself. He went over to their bedroom window, startled when Kimi rushed over to him and gave him one final passionate kiss.

"Bye." Kimi said with a sweet smile.

Peter waved goodbye and climbed out the window.


End file.
